In the past year, we have made progress in our understanding of the mechanism of action of classes of regulatory RNAs that respond to amino acid starvation and to the bacterial cell wall precursor GlcN6P. Work on the T-box, which derives from the paper our laboratory published in 2013 continues with analysis of two important aspects of the function of this genetic regulator: as a molecular ruler, that identifies its ligand (tRNA) based on linear dimensions, and on its ability to recognize a unique feature of tRNA, namely the elbow. Work also continues on analysis and engineering of the function of the glmS ribozyme-riboswitch, which controls cell wall biosynthesis in Gram-positive bacteria, including many pathogens. We also have made advances in methodology for the analysis of biological RNAs.